


Four Eyes

by Xander_The_Undead



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xander_The_Undead/pseuds/Xander_The_Undead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy wore glasses, and Teddy had no idea why this new discovery made him so excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually something I have been mulling over in my head for a long time and could just never find the right time to put it down on paper. 
> 
> Ardatli deserves a lot of blame for this, mostly due to her professor!AU and Billy wearing glasses in it! Go read it's fnatastic! I'm serious go do it now. http://archiveofourown.org/works/598505/chapters/1079703 
> 
> Lots of Love to my Life Partner Oozybosmer for taking time out of her schedule to beta this and help me out with it! I love you babe and owe you even more ramen now.

 

 

 

 

 

Billy was sleepy. Teddy could tell from the way the brunet continued to squirm around on his bed, making it a little hard to concentrate when Billy’s t-shirt rode up, and from the ridiculous amount of yawning that he did. After about the fortieth yawn, Teddy sighed and closed his algebra text book, shifting on the bed so he could prop his head up his hand. “You’re tired.”

Billy blinked and stared at him before what Teddy had said finally sunk in. “What? No I’m not.”

Teddy watched, amazed that his boyfriend was arguing the fact, even when his eyelids were flickering closed. “Then what did I say the answer to fifty-two was?”

“Uhhh…” Billy shifted and looked down at his own textbook, as if it would tell him the answer to Teddy’s question. His pupils blew wide when he opened his eyes fully, only to shrink when he squinted at the page with a scowl. “I’m going to put my money on… silver?”

Teddy rolled his eyes. “Why, yes, Billy. The answer to the _algebra_ question is ‘silver.’ Congration, you done it.”

Billy swatted at him as Teddy tried to slow clap with one hand. “Shut up. I didn’t sleep very well last night, you ass-hat. I was up all night studying for that stupid history test on ancient civilization, and then of course we had training so now I’m officially dead.” He let out a loud groan and his entire body seemed to deflate and go limp. “The only thing keeping me going is the three cokes and cup of coffee I had a while ago.”

“That and your mom threatened to ground you from me if you don’t pass this algebra test.”

Billy let out a snort. “Really letting that go to your head aren’t you?”

Teddy grinned and tugged Billy’s shirt down to cover his stomach. “Hey, I think it’s sweet that I can be a perfectly good punishment for you. It’s kinda sexy.”

Billy made a weird sound and shoved at Teddy’s face, trying to not let it show that he was about to laugh, even though Teddy could see his shoulders shake a bit. “You are so freaking weird.”

“And you are so freaking tired. What’s the point of helping you study if you aren’t going to retain anything?”

“I retain water… just fine.”

Teddy sighed as he glanced back down at his boyfriend, who was sprawled gracelessly all over Teddy’s bed and now fully asleep. He couldn’t help but smile when Billy scrunched up his nose and let out a tiny snore. It would continue to get louder by the minute, but Teddy didn’t care. It was one of the things that made Billy… _Billy_. He sat up, not surprised that the motion didn’t even faze the sleeping one and crawled over Billy’s body and off the bed. He grabbed his phone as he made his way into the hallway and closed the bedroom door behind him as he went.

He unlocked his phone and flipped through the contacts, A B C D E F G H I J Ah! K. He pressed Mrs. Kaplan’s number and held it to his ear as he moved into the half kitchen of his apartment, grinning when he opened the fridge and found leftover lasagna from last night still in there. Score.

Cradling the phone between his shoulder and head, Teddy pulled the pan out of the fridge and peeled away the foil while he listened to the phone ring. He had managed to fit the pan in the microwave and press reheat by the time Mrs. Kaplan answered, moving away from the radiation box just to stay safe as he talked.

“Hey, Mrs. K.”

He heard papers moving in the back ground and wondered if she was still at work, but it was eight thirty and Billy said she was usually always home by six. “Am I calling at a bad time?”

“Oh gosh, no, Teddy. Give me a quick second I have to sign a release form for Andy so he can go on a field trip.”

“Oh. Sure.” He listened to her hum for a minute and smiled when he noticed she sang quietly while she thought, just like Billy. He leaned against the wall and listened, shoving a hand in his pocket while he watched the leftovers heat up in the microwave from afar.

“Okay. I’m done. What do you need, Teddy?”

“Oh. Uh, nothing really. I just wanted to tell you that Billy fell asleep while we were studying and it’s Friday, so I was wondering if you wanted me to wake him up and send him home or…” He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

“Or…? Or just let him spend the night?”

Teddy felt his cheeks burn when she said it outright, and even though she couldn’t see him he covered his face with his hand. “Uhh…Heh. Y-yeah, or that.”

 _How to Sound Super-Smooth to Your Boyfriend’s Mom_ : a book by Theodore Altman.

She was quiet for a minute, which put Teddy on edge; even though she said she liked him and Teddy honestly didn’t doubt it at all, he was still her firstborn’s boyfriend and she knew what went on in their heads. The condoms, pamphlets and numerous lectures on safe and consensual sex were _plenty_ of clues as to what she thought they were thinking, which to be fair _was_ on their minds at least forty percent of the time they were alone together.

“Is your mom home?”

“No, Ma’am. But she will be home at eleven.”

His face grew hotter when he heard her laugh and tell Billy’s dad, who was apparently right beside her, that he had just called her Ma’am.  “Oh goodness, you are so cute. I get more respect from you than I get from the kids I was in twenty hours of labor with. Tell that son of mine to start taking after you—after all, I got a giant scar on my stomach because of him.”

“You want me to tell him about the scar too?” His gut unclenched when he heard her chuckle softly at his awful attempt at a joke.

“No, no. He already knows about that.” She was quiet and Teddy could hear someone talking to her over the line and she hummed in agreement. “Yes, Teddy. It’s fine if he stays over, just let your mom know and tell him he needs to be home by three tomorrow.”

Teddy couldn’t help the grin on his face as he nodded even though she couldn’t see it. “Y-Yeah! Sure, I’ll tell him.”

There was the voice talking again, Billy’s dad most likely, and he heard Mrs. Kaplan laugh softly. “Ah, and Teddy. Please wake him up for a second and tell him to put his retainer in. If that kid thinks I’m going to spend six thousand dollars on his teeth just so they can shift back to normal he is sorely mistaken.”

Teddy huffed a small laugh; Billy would die if he knew his mom was telling him this. “Oh don’t worry. I will.”

“Alright. Thank you for calling. Good night, Teddy.” He said goodbye and hung up the phone, and did a happy fist pump before going and getting his boiling hot lasagna out of the microwave. He carried it back to his bedroom and sat down on the floor with the pan of lasagna and a fork, back against his bed as he grabbed the remote to his tiny TV and turned it on, keeping the volume low enough so that it wouldn’t wake Billy.

Sometime during an episode of Auqa Teen Hunger Force, Billy groaned and rolled onto his stomach, turning his face so he could look at Teddy with groggy eyes. Teddy raised an eyebrow, fork full of lasagna half way to his mouth. He smiled and nodded at Billy, who looked a little confused as to why he was sleeping in Teddy’s room. “Am… Am I going… eat?”

Teddy tried to hold back his laugh. “I don’t know, are you?”

Billy seemed to mull this question over in earnest before his eyelids became heavy again. “No… I ate the bird… too much.”

“Oh, okay.” Teddy couldn’t even keep a straight face. “You should put your retainer in.”

Billy let out a soft snore and Teddy shuffled over to the bed to press a marinara and meat sauce kiss to the brunet’s forehead, loving the odd snorting noise that came out of his boyfriend when he pushed those dark messy bangs back and off of his forehead.

Well, he’d tried to tell him.

 

 

***

 

 

When he had gotten permission from Mrs. Kaplan on Billy staying the night, Teddy had just assumed that this would be one of the most exciting and romantic mornings of his life, even going so far as to set Pop Tarts out on the nightstand for the morning so they could have breakfast in bed as he slipped in behind Billy and curled up around his boyfriend’s back.

He expected cuddles, morning breath kisses, and also a little morning wood.

What he got was waking up to an ear piercing cry of pain and Billy wiggling around like a caged animal until the brunet fell off the bed with a loud and painful-sounding thud. “Billy?!”

Teddy sat up and frowned at the mess of limbs that he called his boyfriend, watching as the guy sat himself upright and pressed two fists to his eyes with a quiet hiss. “My contacts!”

“Huh?”

Billy did his best at getting up without opening his eyes and tried to quickly feel his way to Teddy and his mom’s tiny shared bathroom. “My contacts!” He continued, starting to yell as he got further away from Teddy. “I fell asleep with them in and now they are super glued to my eyeballs! Ow!”

Teddy blinked. “You wear contacts?”

“Huh?!”

 _Oh_. “You wear contacts?!”

Teddy could hear the sink running, and Billy’s overly dramatic cries of getting the demonic plastic out of his eyes, as he slid out of bed. He hadn’t really thought of Billy needing contacts, mostly because it never occurred to him that he didn’t have perfect vision. However, this did kind of explain why Billy carried eye drops with him everywhere he went.

“Yeah! Could you do me a favor and bring me my backpack?” Teddy found it funny that he was still yelling even though they were only a thin wall apart. “I have my case and some saline in there!”

“Yeah, sure.” Teddy grabbed the deep red back pack and dragged it into the bathroom, only to find one of the most horrifying images waiting for him. Billy stood face close to the mirror, his thin straight nose almost touching the glass as he reached towards his right eyeball and made a pinching motion, a thin bendable plastic disk coming right out.

Teddy wasn’t squeamish.  Really, he wasn’t. He could watch _Dead Alive_ while eating a rare steak and wouldn’t be fazed, even during the entire chainsaw scene and the baby zombie in a blender. But watching Billy reach towards his eye while his fingers were prying it open made Teddy _just a little sick_.

Teddy felt a shudder run through him as Billy rolled his eye upward, then down before winking that eye and moving to the other one. He had to look away when Billy cursed and said something about _accidently grabbing the eyeball_ before diving back in, only turning back when Billy asked him for his backpack.

Teddy nodded and handed it to him, the fear of watching his boyfriend poke his own eyeballs out passing while Billy unzipped the small pocket in front and pulled out a blue contact case along with a tiny bottle of solution. He watched Billy put them away expertly, shoving the case and bottle back into his back pack before reaching in and pulling out a large shiny dark red case.

Teddy blinked.

“Oh my god.” Teddy said and Billy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “You wear glasses.”

“Uhhh…” Billy’s cheeks reddened, and as he turned away to face the mirror, Teddy had the urge to kiss him. He looked so cute.

“How blind are you?”

“I’m not blind,” Billy huffed. “My prescription is only 4. 50.”

Teddy smiled. “I have no idea what that means.”

Billy let out a put-upon sigh and turned to Teddy. They were maybe only about three feet from each other as Billy squinted at him for a second. “It means that your face is only a _little_ blurry to me.”

“Holy crap! You can’t even see my face? “

“Shut up.”

Teddy chuckled and sat down on the toilet as Billy squinted at his own reflection in the mirror, watching the brunet rub away some of the tears that had fallen while he was prying his eye open. His eyes were irritated and red-rimmed; he laid his hands flat on the counter before shooting Teddy a weak glare. “Are you just waiting for me to put my glasses on or something?”

Teddy gave him the biggest grin. “Duh.”

Billy rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror when Teddy leaned closer. Billy wore glasses, and Teddy had no idea why this new discovery made him so excited. Maybe it was because this was another thing he was learning about the mage, another thing that he can say he knows about Billy Kaplan, Asgardian, his boyfriend. He wondered when Billy started needing them; was he little when he got them, having to perch them on his tiny nose? Or was he bigger, in middle school maybe, when he had to get them? Was Billy the kind of person who wore trendy glasses, or did he wear simple, thin lenses?

Teddy watched as Billy opened the case, the hinge on the back making the lid pop open with a quiet squeak and Billy reached in with long fingers and pulled out a pair of thick black horn-rimmed glasses which reminded Teddy heavily of Mr. Kaplan.

“Those look like old man glasses, B.” Teddy snickered when Billy made a dismissive sound and slipped them over his ears and up his nose, using one finger to push them higher up the bridge.

“Well, sorry I’m not America’s top glasses model, but these were the ones I liked best. Also, their sturdy. No matter what Kessler did these babies still didn’t break.” When Billy turned around to look at him straight on, hand on his cocked hip, Teddy felt something in his gut grow hot and his cheeks became pink. “So sorry if you don’t like them, but I would prefer to see.”

Teddy gulped and shifted a bit on the hard plastic toilet seat, unsure as to why huge, thick old man glasses sitting on his boyfriend’s slim face made him think suddenly of the sexy librarian porn he had gotten up the nerve to watch years ago. The way they framed his face, the black rims against his pale skin, how Billy’s deep brown eyes suddenly became so much bigger under the lenses and with how his hair was mussed up from sleeping; Teddy was having a really hard time not popping a boner right then and there.

He saw Billy’s eyebrows start to dip in worry. “Are they really that bad?” They slid down his nose a bit when Billy tilted his head to the side slightly.

Billy jumped when Teddy stood up suddenly. “Teddy?”

Teddy swallowed loudly and cornered Billy, pressing the mage’s back against the sink while he let his hands rest on the counter, trapping him. He bent his head low, pressing his forehead against Billy’s as the heat coming from Billy’s face made his own face warm, and he could hear Billy’s breath hitch in a way that made him feel a little dizzy.

When Billy glanced up, his glasses slipping down to the tip of his nose and his cheeks turning the cutest shade of red, Teddy couldn’t help himself as he let one hand move to the back of Billy’s head, burying his fingers in those dark, loose waves. He pulled Billy’s head back, pressing a kiss against the brunet’s parted lips.

Billy gripped the front of his shirt tightly, the other hand moving to cup Teddy’s jaw, and Teddy let out a sound of surprise when he felt Billy slide his tongue along Teddy’s bottom lip. They made out in Teddy’s bathroom for a good ten minutes, only pulling apart when Billy’s back started to protest about having the sink counter being shoved into it, and they both laughed breathlessly when they looked at each other. Their cheeks were ridiculous shades of pink, with Teddy not even trying to shift the flush away. Billy’s hair was even messier than normal from where Teddy’s hand had been, and it made Teddy melt a little at how amazing his boyfriend looked when those huge glasses started to slide down his nose again.

Billy cleared his throat before looking up at Teddy with a wide, smug grin. “So, you have a glasses kink or something?”

Teddy rolled his eyes but smiled, wrapping his arms around Billy’s waist and saving the boy’s back from further discomfort as he leaned against Billy again. “Mmm… more like a you-in-glasses kink.”

“Oooh? Thought you said they were old man glasses.”

Teddy stuck out his tongue at Billy’s raised eyebrow and cocky expression. “They are, but they suit you.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”


End file.
